


Dans le Miroir

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu es bel et bien quelqu’un d’autre. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242012) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



La première fois, c’est parce qu’il avait besoin d’argent. Vraiment besoin. Vous ne faites pas ce genre de truc quand vous vous appelez Lincoln Burrows, à moins d’être dans une situation absolument désespérée. Et c’était soit ça, soit vendre son corps – selon la formule consacrée – à une femme qui arborait un faux bronzage et un lifting moyennement réussi. Cette idée lui donne encore des frissons. (En réalité, il y avait une troisième option, tuer un type, mais à cette époque, il n’était pas aussi désespéré et ne le serait pas avant quelques années.)

La lingerie noire et rouge, un peu vulgaire, qu’on lui avait ordonné de porter lui laissait une sensation bizarre ; les bas en nylon, malgré ses efforts, n’arrêtaient pas de glisser ; les chaussures à talons hauts, même une fois qu’il était parvenu à marcher avec, lui faisaient un mal de chien ; la robe lui arrivait au genou, si bien qu’il avait froid, là-dessous ; le maquillage lui collait à la peau et la perruque blonde lui serrait le crâne et lui chatouillait la nuque. Mais quand il s’est assis à table dans le club, il y a eu un instant de silence et des regards appréciateurs, puis des murmures, des sourires et des requêtes auxquelles il s’est plié tant qu’elles respectaient le règlement – _ne pas toucher_.

Quand il s’est assis à table dans le club, il a eu l’impression d’être quelqu’un de complètement différemment et c’était foutrement agréable.

* *

Il aime les culottes en soie parce qu’elles sont douces. Il aime celles en dentelle parce qu’elles révèlent tout en subtilité, mais il doit être d’une humeur particulière pour apprécier la sensation, légèrement agaçante, sur sa peau. Celles en coton ne sont pas mal, mais par trop similaires aux caleçons qu’il portent quotidiennement – et donc inutiles. Les soutiens-gorge doivent bien entendu être assortis aux culottes. Les collants sont marrants de temps en temps, mais il adore les bas en soie et les porte-jarretelles qui lui laissent le haut des cuisses à découvert. Il préfère les escarpins aux mules et les robes aux jupes. Il a un faible pour les bijoux en argent, les perruques noires et l’eye-liner gris. Il ne porterait pas un pantalon pour tout l’or du monde car... ce n’est pas vraiment le but, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’est pas fan des sacs à main, mais il fait avec parce que ça fait partie de la panoplie.

« Tu t’habilles comme une fille facile, » Veronica lui a-t-elle dit un jour. Il veut bien reconnaître que les bas et les porte-jarretelles, c’est un peu exagéré, mais quand on fait quelque chose, autant le faire comme il faut et aller jusqu’au bout, non ?

Elle est complice de son étrange lubie. Elle n’a pas ri, crié ni fichu le camp sans demander son reste quand elle l’a surpris vêtu d’une robe rouge et portant des talons hauts. Elle lui a juste demandé pourquoi, estomaquée, et quand il a répondu « Parce que j’aime avoir l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre, » elle lui a souri, une lueur attristée dans les yeux.

« Tu es bel et bien quelqu’un d’autre. »

Ensuite, elle s’est fait un devoir de lui expliquer qu’il ne devrait pas utiliser d’ombre bleue sur ses paupières – ça lui éteignait le regard – mais plutôt une teinte brune, et laisser tomber ce rouge à lèvres vif pour un simple gloss. De meilleur goût avec la robe d’un rouge flamboyant.

Elle est une complice compréhensive de son étrange lubie.

* *

Trouver des vêtements et des chaussures à talons qui lui vont est un véritable challenge. Pas qu’il ait besoin de renouveler fréquemment cette garde-robe d’un genre très particulier : passer de son apparence quotidienne à celle de son moi fantasmagorique requiert un peu de travail et une bonne dose de patience, aussi cela n’arrive-t-il pas très souvent. Mais de temps en temps, quand le besoin se manifeste et devient incontrôlable, il prend le temps, tout le temps nécessaire, pour accomplir la transformation.

* *

Il s’est rasé les jambes et les aisselles. Ca va atrocement gratter lorsque les poils repousseront, mais il faut ce qu’il faut. A présent, il s’appuie contre le mur, les paumes des mains bien à plat au-dessus de la tête. Il retient son souffle et rentre le ventre tandis que, derrière lui, Veronica tire sans complaisance sur les cordons du corset noir. Le tissu rigide se referme autour de lui, le compresse et le serre, jusqu’à ce que sa taille s’affine et que, par contraste, ses hanches paraissent s’incurver joliment. Il se sent comprimé, libre et différent tout à la fois quand que les armatures du vêtement se referment sur lui.

Veronica laisse échapper un petit murmure satisfait, noue les cordons et lui tapote l’épaule. « Voilà. »

Coussinets en silicone dans les bonnets du corset. Bas en soie et talons hauts. Maquillage soigneusement appliqué et une touche de ce parfum ridiculement cher que Vee aime tellement. Le velours de la robe est lisse et chad sur sa peau et il frissonne de plaisir quand le tissu luxueux glisse lentement le long de son dos, sur ses bras, ses hanches et ses cuisses. L’ourlet du vêtement lui effleure les mollets quand il se retourne pour se regarder dans le miroir – c’est une simple et superbe robe avec une haut col en dentelle : rien à voir avec la première qu’il a portée, un peu vulgaire bien qu’il ait gardé une certaine tendresse pour celle-ci.

Sa silhouette haut et musclée est adoucie par le velours pourpre, les manches et longues et le col montant dissimulant presque les muscles de ses bras et de son cou. Un long pendentif brillant repose au creux des faux seins et scintille à chacune de ses inspirations. Les boucles légères de la perruque brune lui balayent les épaules. Il détaille son reflet et songe que l’illusion est plutôt réussie. Elle remplit son but, en tout cas : il se sent étranger à lui-même.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » dit-il à Veronica.

« Est-ce que tu peux respirer avec ce truc te serrant les côtes, au moins ? » demande-t-elle. Elle n’était pas tout à fait partante pour le corset et elle continue de s’inquiéter un peu – il y a eu de longues explications sur les corsets et les raisons pour lesquelles les femmes, jadis, s’évanouissaient pour un rien.

« Peu importe.

\- Alors tu es parfait. »

Elle se penche vers le miroir pour ajuster sa cravate, enfile sa veste de smoking et pivote vivement sur ses talons pour lui offrir son bras.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit en anglais pour un challenge sur foxriver-fic : Talons, rouge à lèvres et Lincoln en travestI.


End file.
